


Rugby and Recitals

by xslytherclawx



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill comes to a rugby game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugby and Recitals

**Author's Note:**

> I made the god-awful mistake of reading through my old fanfiction (the trials of winter break without netflix, i suppose) and, surprisingly, this one was decent.  
> originally written in June 2008 [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4304043/1/Rugby-and-Recitals)  
> -  
> it's all dialogue, because I was trying something new. That's probably the only reason I still think it's decent.

"Pole?"

Scrubb. "Yes?"

"Why in the name of Aslan are you _here?"_

Slight offense. Recovery. "That's no reason to take Aslan's name in vain, Scrubb."

"You hate rugby."

"I do not."

"You hate sports."

"I hate football and cricket, Scrubb, but I do _not_ hate rugby."

"You know nothing about rugby."

"I can like something without knowing much about it." Obvious.

"But you're _Pole_ … you want nothing to do with sports."

"Again: I want nothing to do with football and cricket. I never said anything about rugby."

"You told Anderson that he was daft for playing rugby."

"Your point?"

" _I_ play rugby, Pole."

"Anderson is daft besides that."

"I'm not disagreeing with that, but you said that he was daft _because_ he played rugby."

"I did not."

"You're a bad liar, Pole."

"You're awful at trying to be subtle, Scrubb."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What am I trying to say, then, Pole?"

"You're trying to figure out why in the world did I go to a rugby game rather than do any number of other things that _you_ think I'd find more enjoyable."

Silence.

"So I'm right, Scrubb?"

"Yes."

"I think you were born without any tact."

"So why _did_ you come, Pole? And don't give me that rubbish about liking rugby."

"You're my best friend."

"And?"

"And, Scrubb, best friends are supposed to support one another."

"I suppose you want me to come to your dance recitals, now?"

"If you won't fall asleep."

"I wouldn't fall asleep."

"Scrubb, you said that the music made you tired."

"Maybe I've changed my mind."

"You're a bad liar, you lack tact and subtlety, and I don't want you falling asleep at my recital!"

"You can be unnecessarily cruel sometimes, Pole."

"I'm still coming to see you play rugby."

"I'm not going to your recitals."

"We have a deal, then, Scrubb?"

"I suppose so."

**Author's Note:**

> apparently dance recitals aren't called "recitals" in England, but I've no idea what else to call them.


End file.
